Bell the Cat
by warmfuzzies
Summary: NejiSaku [AU] Thief. Agent. You can't trust those who do their work in the shadows. Actually, you can't trust anybody. Period. [Chapter 3: Prevarication]
1. alias moira

A/N: A full fledged, multi-chaptered fic. And it looks like it'll be a long one folks, so stick around. It is Neji/Sakura, partly because it's an underrated couple with a lot of potential and partly because Sasuke is ticking me off right now. But what's more important is the story. I give my disclaimer only once: I do not own Naruto or its characters. Cookies to the people who can guess who is who (and why) for this chapter and I heart reviews. Enjoy the ride.

-

-

-

chapter one

**.alias moira**

-

-

"There are three snipers positioned on the roofs of the east wing, the west wing and the north wing. They'll cover us."

"What about the south wing?"

"There is no south wing. The museum is built on the edge of a large ravine. It's a cliff drop from there and the river below is treacherously rocky and narrow. That way lies suicide. And although they're annoying as hell, we're not dealing with a couple of idiots."

"Hn.I see."

"So, are you clear?"

The man paused before nodding his head. He adjusted his earpiece and spoke, "Testing. One. Two. Three. One. Two."

Feedback crackled on the radio inside the darkened van and a static imitation of his voice came through. A woman, who had sat silent except for the rapid tapping of her fingers flying over computer keys and whose name he hadn't been told gave him a curt nod.

He turned his eyes to his partner. He didn't know his name either.

"We're good."

His gaze was met with intense onyx black eyes that held a fatal gleam he found disconcerting.

"Ready to prove yourself?"

The van door was noiselessly opened and the two men, like phantoms, disappeared into the night.

-

-

A guard walked down the hall of the Renaissance exhibits. He swung his flashlight about noncommittally; the erratic beams illuminating paintings centuries old and highlighting a face here or shining off the stone of a statue there. He sighed. The night seemed to yawn before him, and his shift didn't end until 6 am. He gave one last look around before continuing on his way. He didn't see the shadow from above drop down behind him. He did feel an acute pain though, before he didn't see anything at all.

The shadow looked up and made a motion. A rope dropped down and a large bag with it. Then another dark figure fell from above, this one larger than the first but landing with only a light thud. It spoke and it had the decidedly low voice of a male.

"It's down the hall, past the Egyptian exhibition and through the door. It's in the corner to the left. Our window is ten minutes."

"Five is all I need. Do you have the gloves?" The smaller figure had a distinctly female voice, although her face was covered with a mask.

The man tossed her a pair of white gloves and pulled out a small electronic chip with which he snapped onto an oddly shaped silver disc.

"Let's move."

-

-

"We'll see them before they see us. After the next turn in these vents we'll pop the third grate. We'll be in the left alcove above the room, right over the display they're after. We need to get to that rock before they do. It's no good if it falls in the wrong hands."

Despite the droning hum of the air vents that almost drowned out his voice, his partner spoke in low clipped tones. The two shuffled along, making good time but their confinement to such a small area was uncomfortable.

His partner went on for a bit but then paused and looked back at him.

"I wonder if they're already there?"

Confused for a second, he frowned before realization hit him. There was a reason he had been accepted quicker than any of the other applicants. He had certain…unique talents.

He nodded to show he understood before adjusting the bandana that covered his mouth and nose which had ridden up uncomfortably. He closed his eyes and focused.

"Byakugan!"

His partner waited patiently as his enhanced vision took in everything below.

"They're here."

A quick work with the screwdrivers and a grate popped open.

"So are we."

-

-

The lasers which had criss-crossed the room had been a joke. So had the security system which had been mounted around the display case and fenced off with velvet rope.

"Hm. Archaeologists believe this strange rock, found on an archaeological dig forty years ago in the Fire Country at the site of the Hanashi ruins, heralds from a time period of one hundred thousand years ago or earlier. They have yet to distinguish whether the strange markings on this rock are man-made or the result of geological and geographical influences. It is curious to note that this rock is burning to the touch, and required careful handling during study. Scientists have yet to explain this phenomenon." The woman read from the placard on the stand in front of the display.

"I love a good history lesson."

The man beside her snorted. "So do I, but I wouldn't mind a little help here." He gently snapped the silver disc to the glass case and proceeded to lift the case off after an electronic 'beep' gave him the all clear.

The girl giggled and with a clap of her gloved hands, approached the stone. Her partner looked at her warily when she leaned over it and asked.

"Well, troublesome woman. Is it the one?"

"You bet your Shogi board it's the right one. This baby is practically pulsing with energy. She'll be pleased."

"Good. Then let's grab it and go."

He tossed her a metal sphere, roughly the same size of the stone and she caught it deftly.

She gently placed the metal sphere beside the stone and with an odd set of motions with her fingers, placed her gloved hands on both. The stone disappeared and the metal sphere appeared in its place. She smiled behind her mask.

She turned to her partner, but before she could utter another word, they both stiffened. The soft sound of scraping metal reached their keen ears. The smile on her face grew wider.

"Oh look, Hart. Raven's come to play."

-

-

He didn't have time to register much before leaping down at the two figures who stood ready, their stances denoting a fight. His partner jumped with him and with a quick glance commanded, "Sparrow. You take the girl. I'm going after her partner."

He flinched internally at the codename, quickly stamped out the surge of annoyance at his partner's reference to his rookie status and arranged his face to betray nothing as he landed on the cold tile floor. The two figures they were facing wore masks. He assumed the smaller one, with a mask painted like a cats', was the girl and his assessment was true when she spoke.

"Aw, Raven. Are you too scared to fight little ol' me? Your partner doesn't look like much fun."

Startled, Sparrow glanced at his partner. He knew these people?

Raven didn't even glance at the girl. His eyes were trained on the silent man in front of him who, by his stance, if Sparrow hadn't known any better, seemed almost bored.

"Moira. I want the stone."

The girl lazily stretched her arms above her head and said, feigning a yawn.

"You'll have to fight us for it first."

Sparrow had a second to recover himself before she sprang at him, kunai flashing and a volley of throwing stars let loose whose sole purpose was to rip him to shreds.

-

-

He had strange eyes, this Sparrow guy. That was the first thought she had when he landed in front of her, eyes stoic. They were blank, completely white and if she had been any other person, they would have unnerved her. But she held her ground. She had bantered, ignoring the way her heart still twisted at the sight of Sparrow's partner and how he hadn't glanced her way. Hadn't even glanced her way, the cold bastard! Whatever. If he wanted a fight, she'd give him one.

She jumped, she threw. And..and he blocked? Her eyes widened behind her mask as the man she faced quickly spun and each of her shuriken fell to the floor, useless. She ran at him, her kunai stopped short with his own. Her foot snaked out to kick him in the gut, but he twisted around and his punch sent her sprawling. She jumped up and went at him again with a flurry of punches, but it was like trying to hurt a brick wall. His defense was practically flawless.

His hand snaked out and his fingers jabbed a point on her shoulder. She gasped at the pain and stumbled back. She felt something in her give a little. A chakra point! He could block her chakra points?! Close combat was no good then and she quickly flipped backwards out of his reach as he went for her again. Her mind raced as she tried to process a strategy. A genjutsu maybe? She gathered chakra, ignoring the pain and quickly formed a number of hand seals. She saw him look around, his expression still stoic but his eyes confused. She smirked and kunai exploded around him, and she heard a groan. Quickly, she looked over at her partner and saw he was holding his own and out of Raven's reach. She threw three kunai up in the air and a flash of light erupted and cast the room in a stark glow. She saw Hart quickly form hand seals and shadows snaked out and grabbed hold of his opponent and hers.

She ran towards their equipment and was hit from behind. She slammed to the ground and felt a rib crack. Pain flooded her senses. Hart, obviously, hadn't been able to hold two of them with his shadow technique. That was going to hurt in the morning. She rolled away and gathering chakra in her palm, slammed it against the tile. Shockwaves rippled across the room and the ground caved in. She heard a startled cry and with another hand seal, three more of her appeared and they went after the man who had jumped away from the crater that had formed.

Where was Hart? She looked around and saw him just narrowly scorched by a fireball.

"We have to go!" She yelled before ducking a fist that suddenly appeared. Eyes blazing, she wrenched a marble statue from the ground and threw it with surprisingly deadly aim at her opponent before jumping up and aiming a scissor kick to his head. He blocked the statue and the kick but was suddenly startled to see a giant mural falling towards him and then explosions erupted throughout the room. Plaster from the walls, dust and debris from the crater flew in all directions, getting into his mouth and eyes. He coughed and looked around. A kunai was sticking out of his partner's shoulder and the room looked like it had been through an earthquake. The other two were nowhere to be seen.

-

-

"That was just a little too much for comfort, Hart!" The girl yelled as they leapt up the emergency staircase.

"So much for five minutes," he muttered.

They reached the top and the girl bowled herself into the emergency exit door. They were greeted with a sharp burst of cold night air as they ran onto the roof. The girl quickly shouldered the pack she had been lugging.

"I hope Puccha is still there."

"He'll be there."

The two suddenly ducked as two kunai came hissing through the air towards their heads.

They turned and saw two very angry figures who didn't wait a moment to rush at them.

"Oh crap. We'll have to jump."

So they did.

-

Sparrow skidded to a halt at the ledge of the roof. His eyes peered into the darkness of the ravine as his partner let loose a string of choice curses. He could hear the water below smashing against the rocks, but that was all. They were gone.


	2. cause and effect

A/N: Another chapter. Codenames in the first chapter will be explained later. Enjoy.

-

They were falling, faster and faster. The roar of the water below got louder and louder. It was pitch black, and the river was just a writhing shadow of ribbon in the dark. She shivered and ignored the way her hair whipped at her partially obscured face and how the sides of the ravine loomed above, closing in on them. The ribbon of water grew until it swallowed her vision whole. It was just when she could almost feel the icy depths swallowing her up as she fell closer and closer that she reached into her pack and pulled. Her parachute flew out, yanking her up with a force that made her head snap back and her shoulders ache. She winced.

As she now gently descended, her eyes searched the dark waters for a boat. There was no moon out, and the stars were as faint as her breaths that clouded in the chill night air. She strained her eyes, glancing back and forth until a flash of light caught her eye. A lantern!

She motioned to her partner and pointed to the boat hidden behind an outcropping of rock. He signaled back and they tried to steer their courses accordingly.

The parachutes touched down in knee high water and she felt her body seize up at the shock of the cold.

"Did you get it? Did you? Did you?!"

She smiled behind her mask. Puucha was there, hanging lazily off the side of the small schooner, and waving cheerfully. She quickly folded up her parachute and waded towards her friends.

Puucha reached out and helped pull her and Hart onto the rocking boat. He then looked at them expectantly

"Well?"

"Hell yeah."

Puucha grinned.

"That's my girl!"

He turned to Hart.

"And..er..guy?"

Moira snorted and pulled out the case where the stone was now contained.

"This thing better be worth the trouble we went through."

Static crackled on a radio nearby. Hart tugged off his mask, revealing a handsome face and calculating eyes. He walked over and fiddled with the wires. A calm voice filtered into the night.

"Agent Moira. Agent Hart. Did everything go as planned?"

The two partners glanced at each other and grinned. Agent Moira moved towards the receiver and spoke.

"More or less, Boss. We're heading back to HQ now. We'll file a report then. Agent Moira out."

-

-

-

chapter two

**.cause and effect**

-

-

"Tonight's top story comes from the Lightning Country where a priceless Genin Era artifact was stolen from the Raikage Museum some time last night. Authorities are investigating the circumstances around this mysterious theft which draws strange parallels to the heist that took place a year ago at the Museum of Gakure where the Hanashi stone was stolen. Offi-"

The T.V switched off, leaving the room in complete silence and Hyuuga Neji looked at the man sitting rigidly next to him. The tension was so thick in the air of that plush conference room that Neji felt he could almost cut it with a kunai. A stern man with dark beady eyes and scars along the side of his cheeks swept a threatening glance towards the other occupants of the room before he spoke. His voice, grating and slippery, was one Neji hated with a passion.

"This is not acceptable. Twice now, those damned minions of Kuro Midori have stolen priceless artifacts, from right under our noses. That botched up assignment in the Fire Country last year…"

His gaze flickered to Neji and the man who sat beside him. Neji's blank face betrayed nothing and instead, he looked at the table. It was a white marble. _What a waste of good money, _he allowed himself to think before the man continued.

"..And the one last night. What kind of law are we upholding if criminals can get away with waltzing into museums and carrying off items that could be sold to the highest bidder in the black markets? This is despicable. Now, I want you. All of you, to realize what a screwed up job you've been doing. So fix it. Now. Or else. Our Captain is not happy, and frankly, neither am I. I feel like I'm babysitting a bunch of rookies. Sometimes I wonder how the hell all of you made it on our "elite" team. Why don't you guys start acting like you know what you're doing? For now, I'm going to tell you what we're going to do. We're going to make sure another news broadcast like that one will never happen again. And we're going to have tabs on all items and for the ones that matter, we'll take them into our possession. Before they even have a chance to get stolen. Items Midori might want, might even think of wanting. Items they haven't even thought of wanting yet. We will cover all our bases or I'm going to fire all of you without another thought. Got it? Good. Now get out of here and go do the job you pathetic idiots were paid to do. Dismissed."

The man got up and left the room, the door closing angry and final behind him.

The room sprang to life, papers were shuffled, accompanied by the sound of chairs scraped and pushed back. Conversations erupted, most running along the lines of the lashing they'd all just gotten. Some glanced back at the two men who stayed still in their seats but within seconds, the room was empty once again.

Neji glanced at his partner. He seemed to be deep in thought, his arms folded tightly across his chest with fists and jaw clenched.

"Uchiha."

At the sound of his name he turned, his intense onyx black eyes had a fatal gleam Neji found disconcerting. Neji was suddenly reminded of his first mission with the very man sitting beside him. He hadn't known him or his name then.

Uchiha Sasuke.

After a year, the name was still the only thing he knew.

He was determined that was going to change.

"Who were those people, that night last year? I know they were from KuroMidori, but that girl seemed to know you."

Sasuke deigned to raise an eyebrow just a fraction, and his stoic expression was almost sour.

"It does not matter."

"Oh, cut the enigmatic crap Uchiha."

The eyebrow raised another fraction. The onyx eyes seemed to appraise the Hyuuga, assessing his worth.

"She's an old acquaintance."

Hyuuga Neji snorted.

Sasuke glared and swiftly stood up. His hands clenched at his sides before he spoke again, almost spitting out the words like they left a bad taste in his mouth.

"She was an old partner."

A balled up scrap of notepaper was hurled at a trashcan.

The door slammed shut and the silence closed in again.

Neji decided he didn't like that door.

-

-

-

"You're drunk."

"Aw, shuddup. I am not drunk."

….

"Okay, okay. I'm just extremely hung over."

Haruno Sakura sighed, before groaning and putting her head in her hands.

"Make the world stop spinning, Ino. Make it stop."

Her longtime friend sighed and tapped her bright purple nails against her crossed arms.

"I don't understand why you came to work today. Boss is going to give you heck for coming in looking twice as ugly as you usually are.."

Sakura looked up and growled.

"…And even if you were successful in retrieving the Genin relic last night, you are in no condition this fine morning to carrying out daring deeds of doom."

Sakura snorted.

"Like Boss'll care whether I'm hung over or not. Our Head Honcho is always in constant stages of intoxication. Besides, Naruto wanted to celebrate the mission's success. And there wasn't a noodle shop nearby last night."

She pushed herself off her chair and stood up, trying to ignore the pain that had set up shop in her head and the sudden urge she had to curl up on the shiny tile floor and whimper. They were in the lunch room; a fancy name for a grey indent in the wall that just happened to have two off yellow linoleum tables, a microwave, a purple cupboard with stale packets of tea, and a small fridge that supported its own independent ecosystem.

Straightening the black jacket she was wearing, and chucking the remains of her wilted Caesar salad in the trash, she turned to her friend.

"I have to finish my report in the conference room. I'll see you around Ino-pig."

The blonde yawned and made a shooing motion with a manicured hand.

"Be off. Remember. Dinner tonight at that new restaurant on 9th Ave. I'll personally make sure to plant an exploding tag in your room if you don't show."

Sakura rolled her eyes and left the room.

She walked swiftly down the hall, her heels clicking on the tile and attempting to look as busy and professional as she could. She nodded to a few people she knew as she walked past, gracing them with a demure smile and reaching up to adjust her pink hair that was falling out of its confining bun.

Coming up to the elevator, she pressed the button to go up and the doors slid open noiselessly. She walked in and when the doors closed behind her she unlatched a small cover at the bottom of the long row of buttons specifying which floor one could go to, revealing a keypad. Her fingers flew swiftly over a long memorized code and then punched the red "Emergency" button. She then heard a mechanical female voice.

"Request floor."

Sakura answered, "Eighteenth floor, please."

There was a pause before the mechanical voice replied, "Eye scan please, Ms. Haruno."

Sakura bent her neck down so that her face was level with the buttons "3" and "4" that were fixed side by side. A moment later the voice returned.

"Thank you. We are now proceeding to the eighteenth floor."

The mechanical whirr and the kick start of an engine somewhere could be heard and Sakura felt the elevator rise. A soft ding signaled her arrival and the doors opened to a reception desk where a mousey young lady sat behind, answering phones. She waved Sakura in and pointed at a closed mahogany door to the left. She placed her hand over the phone.

"Waiting for you. Go right on in."

Sakura nodded her thanks, took a deep breath, and opened the door.

She was greeted with a stab of sunshine from an uncovered window and a large table around which her colleagues sat. She saw Naruto reclining lazily, his seat tilted back at a precarious angle. Shikamaru was sitting across from him, his arms loosely folded, and the ever bored expression on his face. She quickly dived for the closest chair, almost decking Mr. Mori with her elbow.

The person sitting at the head of the table gave Sakura a nod.

"Now that everyone is here.."

Sakura had the decency to blush at this.

"..We can get this over with. If you would all please open the written reports in front of you, there will be specifics detailing the nature of the mission we carried out last night. It was a close one though and we can't keep hoping to scrape by with another win all the time. What I have brought you all here for is that I need your expert opinions on how we can stop IKU. We've always been a step ahead of them, but that obviously isn't good enough anymore. Now, all of you have had a considerable amount of experience dealing with IKU agents. You've had to fight them, you've had to outsmart them, and you've lost comrades to them. What we're working for, it is immeasurably important. That is why we need to stop the IKU before they jeopardize everything."

Sakura's breath hitched in her throat at the words.

_You've lost comrades to them…_

Her fists clenched as her mind began to wander, reliving memories that were now faded at the edges, their coloring bleeding into hazy grey. But the faces were still so clear.

_It's already been four years._

"Perhaps we need to send one of our own in?"

Sakura came to and found the discussion had already taken a turn. They were now discussing the possibility of bringing down IKU.

"It would be extremely difficult, to the point it would be almost infeasible. We have no "in" to the organization; they ensure all their agents are extremely loyal and well-paid for their troubles. If we could get one of our own in, it would give us access to so much information. It'd help us understand how they work, and where we'd need to hit hardest. But any agents we do send in would have considerable trouble assimilating themselves into the outfit. And there is a high chance of casualties. All of you are too valuable to be placed in such an endeavor unless careful thought is given to the situation."

"How about an external – "

Sakura tuned out again. Her eyes were heavy and the pain in her head had become a dull ache. She packed up with everyone else when the meeting was over, declined Naruto's dinner invitation on the grounds that she already had another engagement, and shuffled her way out of the office. Her boss caught her eye just before she left, and raised a knowing eyebrow at Sakura's unusually quiet behavior during the meeting. Sakura inwardly groaned.

She took the elevator down 18 floors and practically leaped out the doors into the cool air outside. The sun was low in the sky and swarms of people were getting off work, suitcases or purses in hand and tired expressions on their faces. Feeling suddenly quite awake, Sakura decided she'd walk the 6 city blocks to the restaurant where she had agreed to meet Ino and Chouji. She set off, her stride purposeful and quick.

After about the 3rd block, Sakura was cursing the individual who had the brain fart to invent heels and the headache that was coming back. By the time she had gotten to the street across from the restaurant, she was holding her shoes in hand and stomping angrily down the concrete sidewalk in her stocking feet. Her headache had returned with a vengeance and she could barely concentrate on where she was going. She saw Ino and Chouji seated right up against the restaurant's front window and they waved to her cheerfully. Muttering under her breath Sakura stepped out to cross the street, a hand massaging her temples.

She didn't see Chouji and Ino's faces turn to horror.

She didn't notice the blue car -

The one careening straight towards her at a breakneck speed.

-

-

-

He had been hungry. It was only natural, he supposed. He'd suffered through a long day of following orders and giving orders. He'd taken heat from his boss, and had his computer die on him.

Access denied, his butt. Cursed IT guys.

Sasuke hadn't talked to him after their chat in the conference room, and had opted for the classic cold shoulder. That guy was really beginning to irk him.

It was enough to make Hyuuga Neji wonder why he had gotten this job in the first place. It wasn't like he wasn't ambitious. His goal in life was, in short, to save the world. As presumptuous as that sounded, Neji had grown up his whole life in a family that had always stressed following the rules and doing what was right. He had lawyers for aunts, secret agents for uncles, soldiers for cousins and policemen for a grandfather and a father. His family had lived to serve, and he was determined he would follow in their footsteps. He knew nothing else.

In the year he had been with IKU, he had made his way up from being a great rookie to an exceptional agent. He was key, elite, and that was something that did more for him than the assurance of job security. It was a purpose.

But right now, he was hungry and he decided that was a good enough reason to pack up and head home.

Making his way down the winding streets of the city, Neji's blank face belayed nothing as he observed the people around him with keen eyes.

A frazzled mother, probably working three jobs to make ends meet. A nervous young girl sitting on a bench, probably waiting for her boyfriend. A businessman talking loudly on his cell phone, probably a workaholic who didn't spend enough time with his family.

He crossed the street and came to a light. His eyes noticed a rather pretty young woman with pink hair holding her shoes in hand. She was rubbing her temples, and her entire being radiated pain. He watched as she waved to her friends at a restaurant across the street. He watched her cross the street without looking, and then he saw the car.

It was like time slowed down to a crucial crawl. All sound faded away, just a silent video and dawning comprehension.

Without a moment's hesistation, he ran at the woman, a sense of panic adding fuel to his already superlative speed. He saw the woman finally turn and watched the realization cross her face before he slammed into her. He wrapped his arms around her slight form and threw them both to the other side of the street. Cradling her with his body, he tried not to wince at the force of their landing.

The car screeched past, tires screeching, horn blaring. Sound returned to the living world and he could hear the shockwaves of confusion, ripples of panic and chatter bouncing off the crowd that was quickly gathering.

He was half supporting his body, hovering over her. The woman underneath him turned her head and looked at him, shock in her brilliant green eyes.

"OH MY GOD! SAKURA! SAKURA!"

Neji turned on his side, and saw a blonde girl, tears running down her face sprinting towards them. A man with brown hair and worried eyes hurried after her.

He closed his eyes and let out a relieved sigh.

Maybe he had a savior complex.

-

-

The next thing Sakura realized after she had turned and saw the blinding headlights of the car speeding towards her was that she was being grabbed and hurled through the air, before landing painfully against the sidewalk, someone's arm cushioning her fall.

Her mind whirled, shock running down her body, and sharp shards of understanding falling into place. Her heart was racing so fast she thought she was going to die.

She heard labored breathing and realized there was someone who was basically lying over her.

_They saved me._

She turned her head around, ignoring the pain shooting up her neck and met the eyes of her savior.

Her emerald eyes widened and the world spun around her again, although for an entirely different reason now. More shards began to fall into place.

_White._

_His eyes are white._


	3. prevarication

**A/N:** And she's back folks! Dead computer + lost file + final exams extremely delayed chapter. And I guess I'll reveal why I chose the agent names I chose for certain people. But I'll do it slowly, to further stretch out my brilliance? Er, right. Anyways, the first one is Shikamaru. His codename is Hart. Now in Japanese Shika means "Deer." And for those of you who like Old English, Hart is another name for a white stag (a.k.a A Male Deer). And so that's why Shikamaru's codename is what it is. Please hold your applause.

Okay so new chapter, obviously. No fights in this one again (I'm just as disappointed as you), but I'd like to think it a critical one to establishing any semblance of a relationship for Neji and Sakura. And the ending of this chapter is…Well, you'll just have to read and see!

-

-

-

-

"You understand this won't be easy. It may even lead to nowhere. But this is the best course of action we have at the moment and I advise you to seize all opportunities that present themselves and to use all resources at your disposal."

Sakura nodded, her face impassive and betraying none of the inner turmoil she was feeling. She tried to push the queasy mixture of guilt, anxiety and trepidation into the bottommost pit of her stomach, squeezing and compressing until it was just another tiny black hole among the hundreds that littered the galaxy of her being.

She walked towards the large window that offered up a view of the cityscape below. Her reflection looked fragile in the glass.

"And, I'm sure you realize that under no circumstances will you reveal who you really are."

"Of course." Sakura's gaze was still on the world outside. It was night, and below the horizon of twilight, the glow of the city lights gave an artificial feeling of safety and purpose. She sort of missed that feeling still; the safety. Purpose was no problem now.

"There will be a file on your desk tomorrow morning and I expect you in op tech at 08:00 hours. Now explain to me again what happened after. I need to make a formal recording. Try to be as concise as possible, but any details you believe to be relevant should be included. "

Sakura finally turned from the cold windowpane. She closed her eyes, gathering thoughts from the scattered corners of her mind. Her voice was steady as she began, a monotonous formality creeping into her tone.

"The incident occurred at the corner of 9th Avenue and Tsushima Road at approximately 18:30 hours. The authorities arrived on the scene at approximately 18:45 hours and a full report was requested. We were treated for any injuries by a standby ambulance team. The male, identified as a member of IKU, suffered only a bruised left side and a scratch on his left cheek. Agent Moira suffered no substantial injuries. Agent Maenad and Akimichi Choji were present at the scene. The license plate of the vehicle responsible was 66-60 but this was not reported to the authorities. Upon further investigation, it was merely a civilian under the influence of alcohol and no tangible motive was given which leads us to believe..."

-

-

-

chapter three

**prevarication**

-

-

"Ino, this is not my face."

The blonde snorted, flicked a stray hair out of Sakura's eyes and carried on whisking a make up brush back and forth like a maniac painter who had suddenly been possessed by a spirit. Whether the spirit was good or evil was up for debate.

Sakura sighed and stared at herself in the large oval mirror framed with light bulbs that hung above the vanity. Her rosy locks were swept up in a tight French twist and the amount of makeup she had slathered on was enough to doll up at least thirty circus clowns. Well, at least that was what she thought. Sakura just wasn't used to caring so much about how she looked. The only times she met guys was either at the office, where they were well acquainted with her temper and her fist, or during missions, where she either killed them or knocked them out before they even had a chance to become introduced let alone enamored.

Groaning, she tried to speak again.

"Ino. This isn't my face! I don't want to scare the guy off!"

With a rather final last stroke, Ino gave a little approving 'hmph' before replying.

"Oh shut up, Sakura. You look awesome. If that boy doesn't fall head over heels in love with you, I will tattoo the names of all my ex-boyfriends on my back."

"You wouldn't have enough room, Pig."

Ino narrowed her eyes before shrugging dismissively.

"Is it my fault that guys aren't assertive enough to make the first move? Somebody has to ask them out."

"Oh, like you asked Mr. IKU Agent out? Granted, you did wait at least 12 seconds after the medic told everyone I was okay."

"Oh psh, I was doing it for you darling! All for you! Cold, stoic boys are not for me! Although you -"

Ino paused for a second, darting a glance at Sakura who was making faces at herself in the mirror.

"But anyways, I was just securing a way for you to thank him personally. The man did save your _be-_hind, Agent Moira. And if I hadn't asked him out for you, we wouldn't even be sitting here getting ready to mess with his mind."

"Oh, sweet mercies, if only."

Ino rolled her eyes. "This is our chance, Sakura. Maybe our only chance."

"You don't have to keep reminding me about that. I know."

The two women shared a moment of silence that lasted only a heartbeat, but in it a million things were said.

"Well," Ino announced with a smile, clapping her hands on her friend's shoulders.

"It's show time. Naruto!"

The door burst open and in walked Uzumaki Naruto, grinning cheekily with a half empty cup of ramen in his hand and a blue velvet box in the other.

"Finally!" The blonde exclaimed. "I thought Sakura-chan was going on a date not preparing for a mission to the Sand Country or something, dattebayo! Does putting on makeup always take this long?"

Ino snatched the velvet box out of his hand.

"Most of the time. And what does the Sand Country have anything to do with it?"

She snapped open the lid and handed Sakura the teardrop earrings and silver pendant necklace sitting inside.

"Well, I always have to spend more time packing extra ramen because Gaara doesn't have any and extra pants because I always get sand in 'em. And what do you mean most of the time?! You mean sometimes you guys take longer?!"

Ino nodded.

"Okay, Sakura. We'll check your link on the way there, but other than that, we're good to go. You look fab!"

Haruno Sakura smoothed down her pale green ruffled top, taking a breath before trailing out of the room after her two friends. Her mind began to formulate a strategy for the mission ahead and all the while Naruto was waving his arms frantically, ranting his confusion over makeup and how such a thing could be so important when it was neither a weapon nor edible.

-

-

Ino had organized the evening at a restaurant that had just recently opened near the harbour, claiming to be fine dining with pseudo European Asian fusion. With nothing to really do until his 'date' arrived, Neji Hyuga glanced around at the décor of the place, absently taking note of key exits and hidden corners out of plain habit.

It was a nice restaurant, with a slightly dim atmosphere that drew warmth from the hanging lantern lights over each table. The tables were lacquered black and the chairs had a low back with a straw matted weave. There was a delicate white orchid at each table and the maroon walls were punctuated with square canvases splashed with a bold Chinese character or painting. The menu made him raise his eyes a little; the prices were quite steep. Who knew that eating at a hybrid restaurant would cost so much?

"Right this way, Miss. You're at table 7 I believe."

"Thank you. Ah! Hyuga-sama! I'm so sorry I'm late! Traffic was so bad!"

Neji spun around in his seat and had a dizzy vision of pink and green and a sweet smile. He blinked and there stood a young woman, her pink hair swept up and wearing a ruffled green top. Her jade eyes were bright in the dim light and she was smiling brilliantly. At him.

Neji blinked again.

"Ah, Haruno-san. No apology necessary." He inclined his head and gave her a polite smile, all the while his mind was struggling to match the tired, shoeless and dirty faced young woman whom he had saved just a few days ago with…her.

Masking his discomfort, he stood up, walked over to the seat opposite his and pulled out the chair. He motioned with his hand for her to sit and, coloring a little, she obliged. By the time he was back in his seat, Neji was once again the epitome of calm. He wasn't one for idle chit chat but if it was necessary, he'd exert himself. It was only for tonight, anyways.

"So, Hyuga-sama.."

Neji raised his eyebrows slightly at the second use of the honorific suffix.

"Sama?"

Haruno Sakura blushed a bit at this, and Neji began to mentally exert himself to axe the word 'cute' from his vocabulary.

"Ah, well. You did save my life and all so you're pretty much in my Top Ten at the moment."

Neji felt a slow smile form on his lips.

"Have we not been over this? The act requires no thanks. I am sure anyone else would have done the same."

The young woman fiddled with a corner of the cloth napkin on the table and made a face.

"In this day and age? I'm not so sure about that. Besides it wasn't just _anyone_ who did it. It was you! So I'm totally indebted to you for like, the rest of my life. And I'm going to totally start repaying you back starting with….. this dinner!"

And with that declaration, she brandished her menu and flipped it open.

"Kami!"

Her jaw dropped as she scanned the prices. An entrée alone was priced at $20 and the cheapest main courses were in the ballpark of $50. Sakura quickly scanned the menu to see if there was a charge for "water" or "air."

"This place is..!"

She stopped mid sentence and peered over the menu. Neji was watching her with what passed as a neutral expression for anyone else but was his version of a bemused look.

"Er.. I mean. Ah well, it's only money right? Order whatever you want! Eat, eat eat!" She waved her menu at him and went back to skimming.

Neji turned back to his menu and continued to mentally axe away at the word 'cute' as he had the feeling it would start popping up a lot more than he'd like it to.

-

-

_Oh my God._

If Sakura could, she would have groaned out loud right then and there.

The evening was a total embarrassment. After they had ordered (Sakura tried to get the cheapest thing they had but it turned out they charged for water too), she had tried to draw Hyuga-sama into telling her more about himself. It wasn't that he refused to talk; he was actually quite skilled at making conversation. But, like a gentlemen (or a really good agent, she thought bitterly), he always tried to steer the conversation towards herself. All she could really gather throughout the course of the evening, when she wasn't gushing about him saving her life, was that 'Yes, he did find the weather uncommonly warm lately,' 'Yes, he did like the white orchid at their table but didn't know if they could take it' and that he worked as an accountant. The first two were completely useless and the third was obviously a lie. And for some reason, she couldn't stop gushing. She wanted to come off as mysterious and sexy, darn it; enough to interest him in another date! Or for him to suddenly fall at her feet, confess to his being an IKU agent and beg her to handcuff him right then and there. But no…

It didn't help that Ino and Naruto kept imitating her quietly over the com-link.

"Oh Hyuga-sama," Ino breathed in a high pitched voice that was supposed to be Sakura. "You're in my top ten!"

"I work as an accountant," Naruto would respond gruffly, trying to smother his giggles.

"Oh that is _SO COOL_," Ino would swoon. "You damsel in distress saving, number crunching dreamboat! Hold me!"

It was after that comment that Sakura stood up and abruptly left for the restroom. While tearing at a paper towel she informed Ino she would only contact them if he tried to lunge for her throat, then promptly switched off the link. They would still have a reading on her position anyway.

Another groan, elicited from reviewing her fangirl behavior during the meal, was suppressed as Sakura took a quick bite of her dinner. She actually wasn't quite sure what she was eating but it tasted kind of like chicken…fish? And it was such small portions! She sneaked a peek at Hyuga-sama who was quietly chewing.

God, he was so polite! And such a gentleman! He had pulled out her chair for her, for goodness sakes! She was almost beginning to believe that they had the wrong guy, that she really was trying to hit on an honest accountant and not some blasted IKU agent. All her anxiety had melted away already.

_And he's not too hard on the eyes either._

Sakura felt her eyes widen at the thought and mentally slapped herself.

Neji glanced up at Sakura as she suddenly twitched – _oops, I'm not very good at this mental slapping thing _– and then turned back to his meal after she gave him a cheery smile.

Despite herself, Sakura mulled him over, using the excuse that she had to get a feel for his person. She took note of his impeccable outfit which was a tan suit obviously tailored. He had simple gold cufflinks that shone in the dim light as if polished and his hands looked callous and….strong. _Enough to choke someone to death_, she had to remind herself. His long black hair, an unusual feature, was tied back in a neat low ponytail. He looked good. Conservative, but good.

"Are you done, Miss?"

Sakura snapped to attention and glanced at the waiter.

"Um, yes. I am."

She looked over at Neji who was sitting calmly with his hands in his lap.

"Um, we both are, actually. Cheque please?"

The plates were whisked away and Sakura tried not to cry as she handed over her soon to be maxed out credit card.

-

-

Neji inhaled the fresh salty air that drifted in from the sea as they stepped outside the restaurant. The sidewalk was littered with couples and families taking a stroll and enjoying the warm night as the moon waxed full overhead, making it almost as light as day. The cry of seagulls punctuated the dull roar of the surf and Neji felt himself relax a little.

"Ahh!" The pink haired girl beside him stretched her arms above her head and breathed deeply.

"I feel so much better! And it's so nice out!"

She spun around and grinned at him.

"Thanks so much for going to dinner with me Hyuga-sama. Hey, you want to go for a walk? It's really nice out and I know this awesome spot down the road!"

Neji shrugged. He had the day off tomorrow so it wasn't like he was in any hurry. Besides, it wasn't painful to be with her. He'd humor the girl until she became jaded with the whole "grateful to her hero" bit.

"Great! And while we're at it –"

Sakura suddenly clutched her stomach in embarrassment as it let out a loud growl.

Neji raised his eyebrows again.

"You're still hungry Haruno-san?"

Sakura smiled sheepishly.

"Er, while we're at it we can get a hotdog?"

Neji suppressed a chuckle, slid his hands in his pockets and walked ahead.

"Only if I'm paying, Haruno-san."

-

-

"Okay, so it's like right around this corner."

"You said that the last corner."

"Well, I meant this one."

They had entered the park a while ago and had been walking along the meandering roads, past hand holding couples, as Sakura led the way. Conversation had begun to flow easier and Sakura had to constantly remind herself that yes, she was on a date but that it was for reconnaissance purposes and reconnaissance purposes only. She needed to get him to trust her.

Hyuga-sama was actually quite engaging to talk to. He still said little of himself, but his quiet demeanor sometimes surprised her with flashes of wit at the most unexpected of times and she found herself laughing out loud. She kept having to check herself; he wasn't a new friend. He was an IKU agent, and they were ruthless. People like him, scum of the Earth with their hollow flightly ideals, could not win. They were not gentlemen, they were troublesome bastards, enemies of everything she believed in.

Her fingers curled into a fist. _And they've taken too much already._

They rounded a bend where the trees suddenly gave way to a small glade bathed in the moonlight. Her angry thoughts fled and Sakura ran out into the full wash of the silver light.

"Ta da!"

Neji stopped short and looked at her. Sakura turned and called, "Come on Hyuga-sama!" and dashed towards a tall tree in the middle of the clearing. He sighed and followed after her.

When he finally reached her, she stood gazing up at the tree like she had never saw one before, a peaceful smile dancing on her lips.

A silence stretched out between them for a few minutes before Neji finally surrendered to the inevitable and spoke.

"So..this is the awesome thing you wanted to show your hero?"

Sakura gave an unladylike snort at his comment before she spread out her arms as if to encompass the giant tree and waved dramatically.

"Just look at it Hyuga-sama!"

"I am."

Sakura made a small noise of frustration.

"Look harder."

Neji gave a small sigh and obliged.

A tree. That was all he saw. A tall looming tree with large leafy green leaves.

"Look closer." Sakura pushed him towards the tree, he internally flinched at the contact and took a few halting steps forward.

He was now underneath the dense foliage of the tree and he found himself looking up at its shadowy branches, towering high above. Neji could see glimpses of the stars through the small spaces between branches and leaves.

He frowned. The branches were weird. He moved around the tree to get a better look where his view was not obscured with leaves.

"Do you see it now?" Sakura asked patiently.

"Yeah.," Neji said slowly. "Why does its branches look like well…"

"Roots?"

He nodded.

"It's because they are roots."

What passed as a confused expression crossed Neji's face.

Sakura clasped her hands behind her back like she was a child in grade school about to recite a poem.

"This tree has been here for a long time. One day some people, I think they were engineers at the nearby University, thought it would be a great joke to hook the tree up to a car or something and completely pull it out of the ground, roots and all. This was before the park was created. Anyways, that's what they did. They completely uprooted the tree and then somehow had the idea to completely turn it upside down and stick it back into the ground, top first. Can you imagine that? They uprooted the poor tree and then stuck it back upside down, with its poor roots hanging hopelessly in the air. They left it to die."

Sakura paused and looked up at the tree again, a smile in her voice.

"But it didn't die. No, it just grew again. It took what life threw at it, and now look. It's one of the largest trees in this entire park and you can't even tell it has roots for branches with its dense covering of leaves. It survived."

Sakura now turned to face Neji and sadly smiled. Her voice was a soothing whisper on the wind.

"My father proposed to my mother under this tree. When they…when they died…I used to come here a lot. It makes me feel better, stronger."

Neji placed his hand on the worn bark of the tree, feeling a new sense of respect for it despite himself, and for the girl who stood before him.

They remained there, quiet, as the night seemed to grow and gather around them, filling in the empty spaces. It was a while before they headed back.

-

-

"Ah, thank you again Hyuga-sama."

"I should be thanking you. You paid for dinner."

Sakura blushed and winced simultaneously.

"Well, you did buy me three hotdogs. And listened to me rant about a tree."

"The pleasure was all mine," Neji replied demurely and surprised himself by meaning it.

An awkward silence developed as Sakura searched in her purse for her keys and Neji stood patiently waiting. Finally she produced them, and turning to her car she fiddled with the lock.

"Um, Hyuga-sama.."

"Neji is fine."

Sakura started and her jade eyes widened. Neji struggled to keep his poker face.

"Okay, Hyu- Neji-sama," Sakura said slowly, as if trying out a new foreign phrase. She suddenly grinned.

"Alright Neji-sama!" She declared. "Thanks again!"

She turned back to her door when Neji cleared his throat.

"Would it be..would it be alright if I saw you again?"

Sakura spun around to face him fully this time.

Neji cursed himself for sounding so nervous.

"I mean, you still owe me one, right?" He smoothed over the nervousness in his voice with a strained smile.

"Mmm…"

Neji waited.

"Okay! How about you call me? Ino gave you my number right?"

He let out the breath he didn't know he was holding and gave a slight nod. He suddenly felt very grateful to that loud blonde who had cornered him a couple days ago as soon as she had made sure her friend was alright.

"Then there we go. Good night then!"

"Good night, Haruno-san."

He turned to walk away, sliding his hands in his pockets when she called after him.

"Sakura is fine."

Neji paused, turned and inclined his head to the side.

"Alright then. Good night…Sakura-san."

-

He had walked a few metres away to where his own car was parked when a giant black van screeched into the lot and almost plowed him over. He leaped out of the way when a gunshot rang out. His body sprang into action and his lightning reflexes propelled him underneath a nearby car as the bullet just missed him and the van slammed forcefully into the car he was under.

He was just reaching for the gun he carried on his person at all times, when he heard it screech forward again.

A door was viciously torn open and a high feminine cry split the air that turned his blood cold.

"NEJI!"

A door slammed and he shot out from underneath the decimated car running.

But the van had already pulled recklessly out of the lot and ran a red light.

The night was silent save for the blood pounding in his ears.


End file.
